


Fated First Kiss

by McKayRulez



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Episode Tag, Extended Scene, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apple White stepped through the book and suddenly found herself in Briar Beauty's story. The spinning wheel was directly in front of her."</p><p>- An Alternate scene ending for the "Thronecoming" ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated First Kiss

Apple White stepped through the book and suddenly found herself in Briar Beauty's story. The spinning wheel was directly in front of her. 

She took a deep breath getting her barring's and moved her hand about in talk out of habit as she tried to comfort herself. "It's okay.. I'll be fine.. I just can't-"

Then she felt it. The prick on her finger. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" She panicked as looked at her hand and she saw the sliver of blood on her slim, pale finger. 

Darkness pooled at the edges of her vision and she felt tiredness overtake her. She fought against it as her mind lulled her to sleep. Her fighting causing her to feel disoriented. The room blurring together. She felt her body sway and the world tilt onto it's side. As soon as her body hit the floor her vision was only darkness and nothing else. Then to her terror, nightmares began to creep in. Horrors that she knew, would last her 100 years. 

 

"Where's Apple?" Briar asked as she found herself returned to the book center with everyone else except her best friend. 

Everyone looked around but the royal was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh no.. If she's in my story and she fell asleep-" Briar's eye's widened. "She'll never find the page and she'll not wake up!" 

Beauty stepped up at her story book entrance pages. 

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Raven tried to stop her friend concerned. She grabbed her arm and tried to tug her away. 

"I have to save her!" Briar said firmly and forced herself out of Raven's grip. 

"But you might fall asleep as well!" Raven warned looking at her friend shaken. 

Briar looked at everyone. No one moved or offered help and support. Beauty felt anger. No one wanted to help Apple at all. Worried only for the cost of their own lives. 

Ashlynn put her hand over her heart and stepped forward looking sad. Beauty felt hope that maybe someone would help her but that was quickly dashed away as soon as she spoke. 

"It's not worth the risk, Briar. Apple wouldn't want us to sacrifice ourselves." 

Briar glared at her then swept her gaze at everyone. She then turned and launched herself into the book without hesitation. 

 

As soon as she entered the curse tried to ensnare her, but she dodged out of the way of it's grasp. She saw Apple laying on the floor motionless and pale like death. Thorn vines from wicked roses scraped against her light skin leaving dark bruises and cuts. 

Briar felt ill at the sight of White looking so sickly and in pain. The curse danced over her head and Briar caught sight of evil images in fluid like clouds that must be taunting her friend in her dream state. 

Beauty quickly went to Apple's side and tried to shake her awake. Nothing happened. They needed to leave the story. She looked around warily for the page and then caught sight of the scroll. She snatched it and dragged her friends limp body onto her lap so they could both be spelled out together. 

As soon as they arrived back to the book's center Briar heard gasps. 

"Yay!" Maddie cheered and clapped happily. Jumping up and down. 

"You.. You did it." Raven looked amazed. 

"I knew she could do it!" Maddie sing-songed waving her finger in the air with emphasis.

Ashlynn looked down at the floor ashamed. She rubbed her arm warily. "I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Beauty just shook her head as she stared at Apple. "I know... Apple?" She gently nudged her... Nothing. "Apple?" Still nothing. "Apple!" Beauty shook her again, this time harder. Still White didn't move and panic was once again rising in her stomach. She looked at the others frantic. "She's not waking up! Why?!"

Raven's eyes widened in understanding. "She's still cursed."

Beauty gasped and looked at Raven pleadingly. "You know magic! You can undo it!" 

Raven looked guilty. "Not this.."

"There has to be a way, right?" Ashlynn looked at everyone. 

Maddie Hatter swayed her head side to side and sing-songed. "There's only one way to break it.." She giggled. 

"How!?" Everyone asked in unison. 

Maddie giggled some more. "True loves kiss! Hehe!"

Cupid nodded and slung her arms around Maddie. "Obviously!" They both giggled. 

Briar looked down at Apple in her lap. "True loves kiss..." She mumbled to herself.

Raven turned to the others. "We have to go get Daring!" 

The girls turned to leave but Beauty didn't move. She ran her fingers through a lock of Apple's blonde stunning hair. 

"Briar?" Cupid questioned with a head tilt.

Beauty ignored her and leaned down and as gently as she could pressed her lips to Apple's. Everyone gasped. 

Briar felt Apple's breath quicken and her lips began to warm. The coldness of death being melted away. Briar felt her heart flutter and she closed her eyes. Feeling more confident she pressed her lips against Apple harder. 

Apple's eyes didn't open but she responded to the kiss. Her cold, slowly warming hand reached up and felt Briar's cheek. The warmth of the face under her numb fingers felt good. The warm soft lips against hers was also good. She parted her lips for her saviour feeling a tongue slowly and nervous taste her. 

Apple opened her eyes and gasped when she saw it was Briar and not her boyfriend Daring. 

The gasp allowed more access and Briar pushed forward now more confident. 

The girls around them watched quietly and awkwardly. Only Cupid and Maddie smiling happily, while the others turned and looked away giving them privacy. 

The two girls parted and looked to eachother. Apple looked in astonishment and Briar gave her a loving smile. 

Apple touched her lips in shock still trying to understand. "You saved me.. from the curse?" Briar nodded. 

"True loves kiss.." Apple whispered looking mystified. "That.." She blushed. "That was actually my first.. Kiss.." She mumbled embarrassed to Briar quietly. 

Briar reached up and stroked Apple's face, who leaned into the touch. "Makes it all the more special." 

"Well! Let's celebrate!" Maddie cheered loudly. "Tea party anyone!?"

Apple turned looking startled at the others. Just now noticing them and they all gave small reassuring smiles and clapped. 

Apple turned back to Briar. "But.. What does this mean?"

Briar looked wistful. "That means this is just our beginning of our own story."


End file.
